Winter's Melody
by Yuukimari
Summary: This is a ElsaXJack fanfic. Elsa and Anna are in college, Elsa studying to become a doctor and Anna studying to become a music major. Anna has been begging Elsa to join her in music classes ever since middle school and Elsa finally agrees. What will she do when she meets a certain white-haired troublemaker and when she's made to decide between what she wants and what others want?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Yuukimari! So if you have read some of my other stories, I'M SO SORRY! I just haven't found any inspiration until today and it's for a new pairing! JackXElsa! So I hope you enjoy and if you don't know who Elsa is then go see Frozen and you will know! And Jack is, of course, Jack Frost from ROTG :P Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – New Troublemaker**

"Elsa! Wait for me!" Anna hollered, running after Elsa with her book bag slapped against her back. Her pink unbuttoned trench coat flapped behind her. Elsa turned back and looked at her and smiled at Anna.

"Come on Anna. We're going to be late." Elsa said. Anna caught up to her and walked by her side, trying to catch her breath.

"We're fine! We always are on time!" Anna smiled. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. You're always rushing around in the morning. It amazes me how you are able to fix that tumbleweed of bed hair every morning with only five minutes." Elsa teased. Anna's jaw dropped and she grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and threw it at Elsa, smiling and giggling. Elsa laughed a little blocking it from her face with her hand.

"So Elsaaaa, you gonna join any music classes?" Anna said sing-songingly. Elsa sighed.

"No Anna. I'm not going to and never will. Okay? Now can you stop pestering me every day about it? Now let's hurry before we're late." Elsa replied seriously, walking ahead of Anna.

"But Elsa! You'll have so much fun! I know you will! And there's even a new hot guy in them!" Anna argued, trying to catch up with Elsa. Elsa walked faster.

"No Anna. I already told you, I'm not going to join any music classes or flirt with any guys. I have my studies to focus on. Now please, just stop asking me." Elsa said sternly.

"But Elsa! I'm sure mom and dad would be okay with it! Just trust me and try it! If you don't like it then you can drop out!" Anna said in a begging tone.

"No! Now stop! Please." Elsa said, stopping and turning around to face Anna, showing that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"But Elsa… please. I don't ever get to see you anymore. You're always locked up in your room studying and never come out to have fun. We're in college Elsa. You're the smartest person I know and I know that your grades will stay high even if you join! This isn't high school anymore. It's college. You can branch out and not have to worry about getting in college! Please Elsa? For me?" Anna pleaded with wide green eyes. Elsa took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, turning away from Anna.

"Let me think about it okay." Elsa finally said. Anna grinned hugely.

"Oh Elsa! I can't wait to be in the same class as you! I wonder what class you should join! Chorus? Strings? Oh! Maybe band!" Anna said excitedly, practically skipping beside Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled softly. Anna kept talking to herself as they made their way through the snow covered campus. Elsa went to her Anatomy class and Anna ran off to her Chorus class after she gave Elsa an excited hug. Elsa laughed to herself at her sister's frantic actions.

'Anna is always rushing around, late to everything. I hope she makes it to class on time.' Elsa thought as she took her seat. The white board and two black boards at the front were covered with writing and drawings. Elsa took out her notebook and pencil and began copying it all down even though she was already informed on the information the professor wrote up. Ever since Elsa was little, she loved helping people so her parents encouraged her to become a doctor by buying her tons of medical books for her to read instead of the usual action filled novels people read at that age. So Elsa knew practically everything there was to becoming a doctor from anatomy of the human body to rare diseases some doctors wouldn't even be able to recognize. It was certain to everyone that Elsa was going to become a doctor.

"Elsa. Elsa?" A female voice said softly. Elsa looked up and saw Luna, the girl who sat beside her in anatomy.

"Sorry, I was busy writing down the stuff." Elsa blushed slightly in embarrassment. Luna smiled.

"I know but the professor told me that I'm changing seats now because we have a new student. I just wanted to let you know so you weren't shocked when you don't see me sitting beside you." Luna explained.

"Oh? Oh okay. Thanks." Elsa nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah, oh and watch out, I heard the new guy's a total hotty." Luna winked at Elsa teasingly. Elsa gave Luna a slight smile but soon continued to write.

'Since when do people think I care about guys?' Elsa thought, confused. The professor walked in and looked at the class of students before him.

"Don't get too excited yet. Just because we have snow doesn't mean that break is coming soon. It's still more than a month away. Now, as you have all heard, we are gaining a new student in our class. I will warn you before he arrives that he is probably the worst student ever. Which is why he will be paired with Elsa and only with Elsa. Maybe she can teach him a few things." The professor said. Elsa blushed slightly as everyone looked at her. She quickly looked down at her paper and the professor smiled to himself but soon frowned when a white-haired boy walked in casually, making a scene. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a dark blue sweatshirt over it. His hair was white and was messy but in an attractive way. Elsa looked up and laid her ice blue eyes on the frosty like man.

"Why hello Jack. I'm surprised you showed up. I would've thought that you would skip instead." The professor stated coldly, giving him a hard stare with his dark brown eyes. Elsa watched silently, taking in the new student.

'This… is my new partner? The professor made it sound like he's a slacker… why is he pairing me up with him?' Elsa thought, confused and bothered by her new partner.

"Sorry man. Unfortunately I couldn't. Headmaster said if I did I'd get kicked out." Jack shrugged, leaning against the closed door as he inspected him fingernails. The professor's eyes narrowed more as his glare grew harsher.

"Take your seat Jack." The professor practically growled. Jack looked at the class, finding only one seat open. Next to Elsa. He went up and sat down next to her and leaned back in his chair while the professor proceeded to talk about anatomy. Elsa didn't look at Jack. Instead she did as she usually did which was listen, take notes and answer questions. Jack looked over at her and took her in. Her white-blonde hair was pulled back into a braided bun and she wore a purple turtleneck with black skinny jeans. On her right hand there was an elegant blue topaz ring with sparkling diamonds around it. The gems sat in an elegant white-ish silver that seemed to hug her finger gently. Soon enough, the class was over. Elsa got up and packed her stuff up neatly before putting on her black trench coat and slinging her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, standing up. Elsa looked at him with surprise on her face.

"Me?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Yes you." Jack laughed, leaning against the desk behind him.

"Elsa." Elsa stated before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Jack said, walking beside her. Elsa looked at him, confused.

"Did you need something?" Elsa asked. Jack laughed.

"Need something? I was just wondering what class you have next and if I could walk with you there." Jack grinned down at Elsa, being only a few inches taller than her since she was wearing her black heel boots.

"I actually don't have a class…" Elsa replied, glancing at him.

"Oh? So where you going then?" Jack asked.

"Library." Elsa said simply, not looking at Jack. Even with her lack of attention to him, Jack still followed her.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe. But I wanted to walk you there before I go." Jack said with a smirk.

"I'd rather you not." Elsa said without a glance. Jack's eyes widened in shock. He had never been turned down before. Especially when he showed such interest and actually tried to get attention from a girl.

"And why is that?" Jack demanded.

"Because I don't need you at my side. I don't even know you. I need to study and with you following me like a puppy you'll distract me." Elsa said, stopping and facing Jack. They were in front of the library.

"Well you could stop being so icy and try to get to know me." Jack pointed out with a flicker of amusement. Elsa frowned.

"I don't like wasting my time on things such as that." Elsa stated simply before walking into the library. Jack sighed and went off to his next class, confused as to why she had been so cold to him when she didn't even know him and he was trying to flirt with her.

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks again! :D have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and following! :D I love you all! I really do appreciate it and I'm sorry for the late update! I couldn't find where I wanted to go from where I left off but now I think I got it. I'll keep this quick so you can read . Thanks again and here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

'Why was he trying to flirt with me? I barely know him.' Elsa thought as she absent-mindedly copied information down from the computer to her notebook. She was puzzled by the attention she recieved from the new comer.

'Wait, why am I even assuming he was trying to flirt with me? He probably just wanted to be friendly since we're partners now.' Elsa thought, pausing her writing. A sigh escaped her as she realized her rudeness.

'I'm picking up too many bad quirks from Anna.' Elsa thought, feeling tired. She closed her notebook and logged off the library's computer before heading back to the dorm she shared with Anna.

***next day***

Elsa sighed as she waited for Anna outside of their dorm.

"Anna. Come on." Elsa called.

"Commin!" Anna called back, her voice muffled by what Elsa guessed as food. A few seconds later and a roughly ready Anna rushed out the door with a cookie in her mouth and two others in one hand, surprisingly not falling since she had about three pieces of chocolate as well.

"Anna, the more you eat like that the fatter you'll become." Elsa warned as she started walking, sparing her messy sister an unsurprised glance.

"I didn't have enough time to make anything! Plus, you usually make me something!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well I wanted to see if maybe you'd be able to handle getting up five minutes earlier to make your own breakfast since I told you I wasn't going to about three times last night while you were playing your DS thingy." Elsa responded.

"I was playing Nintendogs and Cats on my 3DS! It's super fun! You should try it!" Anna smiled.

"You know I don't have time Anna." Elsa sighed.

"I know...anyway! I have the papers for the music classes! You just have to fill out the one you want to join and then give it to the Headmaster!" Anna said cheerfully. Elsa sighed, wishing Anna had forgotten like she does with a lot of things. Elsa knew Anna wouldn't have though since she had been asking ever since she arrived.

"Okay. So where are they?" Elsa asked. Anna blushed from embarrassment and began digging through her school messanger bag.

"Here they are!" Anna exclaimed after a few minutes of searching. She handed them to Elsa with a big smile. Elsa looked through them as they made their way to Anna's language class. Elsa's class wasn't until noon but she always woke up at 7:45 to get ready and make sure that Anna was at least up and ready at 8:45 since her class was at 9.

"Anna, these papers are only for your jazz class. Where are the orchestra or wind ensemble ones?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, well we don't really have an opening in those... Also I REALLY REALLLLLYYYYYY want you to join my jazz class." Anna grinned at Elsa guiltily. Elsa stopped, sighing.

"Anna, you know I'd rather-" Elsa started.

"Oh look at the time! I gotta go! The conductor says turn them in by noon and you can't back out! You promised!" Anna called as she walked backwards to her class and then ran. Elsa sighed again.

"What am I going to do with her?" Elsa said softly to herself as she looked over the papers.

Elsa went to the main building where the Headmaster's office was. She couldn't believe Anna set her up like this.

'Maybe it won't be that bad? Jazz can be calm and gentle and not crazy with solos and crazy things like that... Oh Anna, I'll get you for this!' Elsa thought as she neared the door to the office. She raised her hand to knock but froze, unsure.

"You gonna knock or do you not know how Icy?" A male voice asked behind Elsa. Elsa jumped and turned around to find Jack's face only a few inches away from her.

"I! I know how to knock!" Elsa stuttered defensively, her pale cheeks turning pink from embarrassment as she backed up from Jack. Jack grinned at her.

"Then why didn't you? What are those?" Jack asked, seeing the papers. He went to take them but Elsa side stepped so he couldn't get them.

"Because... None of your business!" Elsa stated, hiding them behind her back.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously but before Elsa could reply the Headmaster came walking towards them.

"Oh Elsa. I wasn't expecting you. And... Jack. What is it you want now?" The Headmaster sighed as she rubbed her forehead, not wanting to deal with Jack.

"Oh I just came to talk." Jack flashed a grin.

"I just came to give you these. Anna is forcing me but I only intend to try it out." Elsa said, offering the papers to the Headmaster. She took them and scanned them over.

"That's fine but if you did want to continue this you could on a different scholarship. You'd have to obtain it from the music Headmaster but knowing you, I'm sure you'd get it." The Headmaster nodded at Elsa.

"I don't believe I'll continue. I'm just trying." Elsa shook her head.

"What a shame. Well thank you, I'll send these in and you'll be signed in by tomorrow." The Headmaster smiled at Elsa. She changed her gaze to Jack and her smile disappeared.

"We'll talk in my office." She said before going to her office.

"Bye Elsa!"Jack winked at Elsa before following. Elsa blushed but left, ignoring the quickening beat of her heart.

***next day***

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to show you my friends and the music we're playing is so fun! Plus, there's that new super hot guy and omg! I can't wait!" Anna said excitedly as she skipped beside Elsa to the jazz class. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Anna. I'm just trying it." Elsa sighed.

"I know but I know you'll love it!" Anna said happily. They walked in and the band director smiled at them.

"You must be our new student Elsa. Anna has said a lot about you." She smiled. Elsa nodded and shook the band director's hand.

"Yes and I'm sure she has." Elsa smiled back. The door opened and closed as another student came in. Late.

"Oh hey Icy! Watchya doing here?" Jack grinned as he walked over to them. Elsa looked at him and groaned inwardly.

"I have a name and it's Elsa. Not Icy." Elsa responded coldly. Jack chuckled at her.

"Yeah right! You do realize how cold you are to me right? I bet even your body feels like ice. Which I wouldn't mind." Jack joked. Elsa blushed slightly and glared at him.

"Elsa? You know Jack?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately." Elsa muttered, crossing her arms.

"So Elsa, we don't have any free instruments right now..." The band director said apologetically.

"That's fine, I can just-" Elsa started.

"She can sing!" Anna interupted. She gave Elsa a begging look and Elsa tried to resist but she knew if she didnt, Anna would be depressed for days. And Elsa hated it when Anna is depressed.

"Well, you can sing backgrounds for now if you want. I think Jack's gonna try to sing solo today." The band director said. Elsa nodded thankfully. Jack walked up behind Elsa secretly.

"Try not to mess me up, kay Ms. Icy Uptight?" Jack whispered teasingy in her ear. Elsa jumped and turned around.

"I'm not uptight and my name is Elsa." Elsa sighed.

"Prove it Ms. Snoodypants." Jack grinned down at her, leaning his face close to hers.

"How?" Elsa demanded. Jack smirked and reached to her bun and took out the bobby pin that held it. Elsa's eyes widened as her long white-blonde hair fell down, framing her face.

"Let go." Jack smiled truly at her before going off to the set up mic, throwing away her bobby pin as he did.

**So there's the second chap :) I hope you liked it! I did have some trouble as I said in the beginnning and that was with the singing part and how Jack and everyone else would realize how good Elsa is. So I decided that they would find out later after she opens up a little but right now she's just doing very quiet almost inaudible backgrounds. :3 I really hope you like where I'm taking it! Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and following! Please review to let me know if you like where I'm going! Thanks again and bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm doing a quick update! With a long chapter! Yay! :D So THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! After I posted the last chapter I believe I got 3-4 reviews! To me, that's a lot and you guys said you liked where I was going to I continued. I did get some ideas for the singing thing so yeah :) Well thank you again for the support! :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Elsa took a deep breath and then exhaled it all, relaxing for once while the hot water hit her bare back and slid down her naked body. Anna was out with friends so she wasn't around which gave Elsa some alone time.

"I can't breath, I can't see, what am I supposed to be? Why does my mind drift off into dreams? Why can't I just be free?" Elsa sang, letting her locked up emotions go. She sang to her heart's content, smiling a real, big, smile for once.

Jack walked by the girls' dorm house, not entirely sure what he wanted to do for the day. He didnt have any classes since it was Saturday. His mind began to drift off to a certain white blonde haired beauty as he walked.

'I never did get to hear her sing. I wish I could but she sings so quietly. At least I will when Mrs. K tells her that she has to sing to keep being a singer in our band. It'd be a shame if she drops but I doubt Anna will let that happen and Elsa doesn't really have a choice.' Jack thought, his curiousity of her voice overcoming him. His eyes suddenly spotted the girl of his thoughts.

"Speak of the ice queen." Jack joked to himself, grinning and ran over to her. She had on a black turtleneck (as if she wears anything else) and surprisingly regular skinny jeans instead of her normal black formal pants. Her hair was up in its usual bun which looked good on her but did say 'I'm uptight and strict'.

"Hey Icy! You're wearing jeans!" Jack grinned at her. Elsa looked at him surprised but it soon changed to a look of annoyance.

"What do you want Jack?" Elsa sighed, still walking to whereever she was going.

"Just wanted to know why you wear such covering clothes. I'm sure a cuter sweater or something won't kill ya." Jack joked.

"I want to look formal. School is a formal place." Elsa sighed again.

"Why do you always sigh whenever I'm around? Am I really that annoying to you?" Jack frowned. Elsa looked at him and immediately felt bad.

"You just... Shouldn't hang around me. I'm not someone you want to really be around." Elsa admitted, not looking at him. She felt sad that she was telling him this because she knew he'd leave her alone now.

"I disagree. Come on! Let's go do something fun and I can show you why!" Jack smiled at Elsa, grabbing her wrist. Elsa blushed and looked at him confused but he ignored her and dragged her along to the entrance of the college.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked, still shocked.

"Somewhere you probably never go!" Jack teased, winking at her. Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat. He hurriedly lead her out into the city and then took her down the stairs to the underground subway station where a subway was just about to leave. Quickly, Jack pulled her into the subway right before the doors closed. The subway began to move and Elsa tripped and fell into Jack's chest. He caught her, not falling as well since he was holding the handle on the ceiling.

"S-sorry!" Elsa blushed embarrassedly and tried to escape away from Jack but Jack held her to him.

"There's someone behind you soooo you gotta stay here." Jack grinned at her teasingly. Elsa blushed even more and just hid her face in Jack's chest as they waited for their stop. She kept trying to figure out where the heck he was taking her.

"Ok, we're here." Jack said, letting go of her. Elsa followed him, keeping her face down-ish so he couldn't see her blush.

'I can't believe I'm out here with this guy! What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be studying!' Elsa thought, looking at Jack's back.

"Hey Elsa, if you don't want to go you don't have to. I just want to show you a good time so you can see that it's okay to let go some." Jack said softly, not looking at her. He stopped, looking down. Elsa couldn't see his face but she could almost feel his worry.

'He's worried because he thinks I'll be mad?' Elsa wondered. She then, without thinking, placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I...I need to get away from studying anyway..." Elsa said softly, looking away from him but not removing her hand. Jack looked at her and her cheeks were graced with soft pink.

"Ok, then let's go." Jack said, giving her a soft smile. Elsa removed her hand and followed him to whereever he was taking her. They arrived at a mall and Jack stopped, grinning.

"We're getting you a new wardrobe!" Jack said excitedly. Elsa sweatdropped and internally scolded herself for even agreeing to this.

Jack and Elsa walked through the mall until Jack would find a store he liked or saw cute clothes that weren't whore-like and then proceeded in, dragging Elsa behind him. They would look through clothes, Jack would try some on and then eventually Elsa would too, begrudgingly showing Jack who would then give a yay or nay. If it was an enthusiastic yay, he would continue to beg Elsa to let him buy it for her but she would refuse. They continued this routine until about an hour later when Jack's stomach begged for attention.

"So where would you like to eat?" Jack asked as they walked into the food court.

"I don't have a preference. Anywhere is fine." Elsa replied, looking around. Jack shrugged and lead her to a Panera.

"Table for two please." Jack told the hostess.

"Elsa!" A girl called. Jack and Elsa turned around to see Anna with a few girls and a matching number of guys. Anna ran over to them.

"Hey Ellllll...sa? Um, why are you with Jack?" Anna asked, confused.

"We're on a date." Jack grinned. Elsa blushed and then wacked Jack in the arm.

"We are NOT. He dragged me here complaining about my clothes." Elsa replied. Anna gave Elsa a look that said, 'I see what's going on here'.

"Suuuuurrrreeeee! Whatever you say Ellllsa! Anyway, you guys wanna join us? We're going to Sonic for lunch." Anna asked.

"We'd love to-" Elsa started.

"BUT I kinda want Icy to myself." Jack added. Elsa looked at him confused while Anna knew what he was saying.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you two lovebirds later!" Anna teased before running back to her group. Jack waved and Elsa just hid her face under her hand. The two went and sat down, Jack eating and Elsa drinking coffee while checking her grades on her computer.

"Let me see." Jack said, going over to her and looking over her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit Icy! You study WAAAAYYYY too much!" Jack exclaimed. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"No I don't. I don't study enough." Elsa replied.

"Els, yes you do. You have all A's!" Jack sighed. He sat back in his chair.

"I think I need your help." Jack said seriously after a few minutes. Elsa looked at him but he was looking down at the remaining crumbs on his plate.

"With what?" Elsa asked, giving him her attention. Usually people didn't ask her for help. She was the person people ignored.

"Studying, classes, etc. I have really bad grades right now and if I don't pull them up, I'll be kicked out..." Jack admitted, still not looking at her. Elsa felt her heart almost tug at the thought of him leaving.

"I'll help but don't expect me to let you cheat off me." Elsa said after a few minutes of thinking it over. Jack looked at her.

"I wasn't! Thank you!" Jack said happily. Elsa rolled her eyes at his excitement.

"You're such a kid." She sighed, shaking her head.

"And? Who says I have to grow up huh?" Jack grinned at her.

"I don't know, maybe life?" Elsa pointed out. Jack thought.

"But if I can't have fun, then I'm not living right?" Jack replied. Elsa's eyes widened in shock. She had never thought of it like that.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elsa pondered. She finished her coffee and put her laptop away. Jack paid for the both of them before Elsa could even get her money out. Of course when she tried to pay Jack back, he wouldn't accept it.

"So did you want to head back now? I'm sure you wanna lock yourself up in your room and dream about me while you attempt to study." Jack joked with a grin. Elsa rolled her eyes, laughing a little.

"As if. No, I kinda wanna walk around a little bit more." Elsa said, surprising Jack. Her eyes were sparking with light instead of their usual stict, uptight dullness. She seemed to light up and almost glow to Jack.

"Y-yeah sure. Let's go then." Jack nodded, blushing a little.

**So there it is :) So for the next chap would you like a detailed continuation of their date thingy (Elsa appears) Elsa: IT'S NOT A DATE! Me: Ok, it's not a date. -.- Anyway, would you like the continuation of their TRIP to the mall or just move on to the night or next day? Well thank you so much again for the support! I will try to update quickly! THANK YOU! ICICLES FOR EVERYONE! XD**


End file.
